Rosie Carver
| occupation = Intelligence operative | affiliation = *Central Intelligence Agency *Dr. Kananga | status = Deceased, shot by remote-controlled scarecrow | role = Bond girl, Double Agent | portrayed = Gloria Hendry | first_appearance = Live and Let Die (film) | last_appearance = James Bond 007 (role-playing game) }} Rosie Carver was a fictional CIA agent operating on the fictional island of San Monique but also a double agent working for Dr. Kananga. The character appeared in the 1973 James Bond film Live and Let Die, portrayed by American actress Gloria Hendry. Rosie was subsequently adapted for the James Bond 007: Role-Playing In Her Majesty's Secret Service tabletop role-playing game. Biography In the film, Rosie is a rogue CIA agent who is secretly an underling of Dr. Kananga, who sends her to kill James Bond. When arriving at a hotel in San Monique, 007 is surprised to learn that "Mrs. Bond" has already booked into the suite. She casually mentions that Bond is only her second assignment; her first was being previously paired with Baines, suggesting that she is incompetent at her job. This is seemingly confirmed when she overreacts twice after meeting Bond, once after finding a dead snake in the bathroom and again when she finds a voodoo hat in one of the bedrooms in the suite. After spending the night together, Bond and Rosie head off deep-sea fishing, while they check over the rest of the island. Bond hires Quarrel Junior and his boat for the job. While aboard the boat, Rosie finds a secret compartment with radio transmitters and weapons and jumps to the conclusion that Quarrel is a villain. When she spots him coming up from behind Bond with a rope, she holds the fisherman at gunpoint. Bond, however, clears up the situation, revealing that the two are acquainted. The pair arrive near the alleged location of Baines' death. After a picnic where they make love, Bond confronts Rosie, and learns that she is actually in the employ of Kananga and she was to lure Bond to a trap where he would be killed. When Bond threatened to kill her if she didn't come clean, Rosie called his bluff and runs away, being killed only moments later by one of Kananga’s scarecrows, shot dead by a gun in its mouth. Alternate continuities ''James Bond 007 (role-playing game)'' Behind the scenes Rosie Carver is Bond's first on-screen black love interest. Her character was initially written as a white woman (and the lead Bond girl, Solitaire, as black) before the producers made the switch. During filming, the producers actually thought about sparing Rosie, but ultimately they went ahead with the original plan and killed her off. Gallery RosieCarver007.png 129613_gloria.png Live_and_Let_Die_-_Rosie_is_held_at_gunpoint_by_Bond.jpg|Rosie is held at gunpoint by Bond. Live and Let Die - The death of Rosie Carver.jpg|The death of Rosie Carver. Live and Let Die Girls.jpg|Gloria Hendry in a promotional photo with Roger Moore and Jane Seymour. 702650d1da4bcac4435f026be31283a7.jpg Trivia * Rosie is one of the many Bond Girls to be secretly in the service of the villain. * Rosie is the seventh woman that Bond do not succeed to protect from death. References fr:Rosie Carver Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Live and Let Die characters Category:Female Characters Category:Intelligence operatives Category:CIA Operatives Category:Double agents Category:Bond Girls Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Americans Category:James Bond love interests Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Agents Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:Pawns